


Be Safe

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A sweet moment between Elana and Regina.





	

“Are you sure you'll be alright, dear?” Asked Regina as her eyes followed Henry's every motion. He was just reading a comic book and of course the storybook was by his side on the kitchen table. 

Elana nodded. “You and Emma handle everything you need to handle. This isn't my first time babysitting a curious 13 year old boy.” She kissed Regina gently, just a peck and smiled. “Your protection spell is rock solid and it's not like I wouldn't be able to slow Zelena down a little until you got here. Breathe, Regina.” 

Regina sighed. “It's not just her magic I'm worried about.” She muttered. “I don't want her getting her little green hands all over you.” 

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Regina Mills is being possessive over lil ole me? Well I can't help but feel flattered.” 

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes. “Tone your fragile ego down darling and take care of my son. And please for the love of god don't be an idiot and try to be the hero when it's completely unnecessary. I have the entire Charming family for that.” 

Elana grinned sheepishly. “Alright. You should go. I'm pretty sure Snow is going to get super anal and text you if you don't hurry.” 

Regina snorted and smirked. “Please...She wouldn't dream of chewing me out about punctuality.” 

The tigress laughed and gave her girlfriend one last kiss goodbye. “Be careful okay?” She whispered. 

Regina smiled gently and felt her heart melt at the tender look in Elana's eyes. “I'll certainly try.”


End file.
